Kittens, Maya?
by Pokeable
Summary: Maya plays Catz 5: a game where you take care of your own virtual cat. What does Phoenix think? I suck at summaries...Phoenix/Maya oneshot.


**Copyright: I do not own any characters in the Ace Attorney.**

**This idea came to me when I was fooling around with ideas on the Phoenix/Maya thread on C-R. Enjoy!**

'_I really should get started on my papers ...'_ A young attorney thought as he walked through the streets of L.A., _'…too bad I left all of them at the office.' _Clad in his cheap blue suit, he made his way towards the nearest bus stop, a variety of people waving as he passed.

"Wow…I'm pretty famous around these parts. I'd expect more people to be angry at me rather than happy, since I'm a lawyer." He muttered to himself as he waved to a young kid who appeared to be on the verge of fainting in his presence. "Mom…he waved at me! I can't believe it!" The young girl screamed to her mom.

Sitting down on the bus stop bench, someone next to him was wearing a strangely familiar trench coat. "Hey, pal! What are you doing here?" _'Of course, only someone with Gumshoe's salary would wear a coat like that!' _"Well, detective, I was just about to go back to the office to finish some paperwork." "Ho ho! Prosecutor Edgeworth was just doing the same thing, until he kicked me out of his office. I'm not so sure about what he's doing right now." _'Now who would want to kick anyone like Gumshoe out? Oh, wait,__** I**__ probably would.'_

"Hey, pal, it looks like the bus arrived." "Aren't you getting on, too?" "No, I just like to sit here sometimes." _'In other words, you don't own a couch or any chairs of your own…' _Phoenix thought as he stepped onto the crowded city bus.

About twenty minutes later he arrived at his office, Wright and Co. Law offices. Opening the door, he found his assistant, Maya Fey, sitting in front of the computer screen with a mesmerized look on her face. "Maya…? What on earth are you doing on my computer?" The attorney asked, worried she might delete some of his files.

"Relax, Nick! You should know by now that I am an _adult_ who can handle computers the _adult_ way!" _'I already knew that, but its fun to see you get so prissy about it.' _"Anyway, Maya, what _are_ you doing on my computer?" "I'm playing Catz 5!" _'Catz 5?'_

"Uh, Maya? What's Catz 5? And why is it on my computer?" "It's a game where you adopt a kitten and nurture it until it grows up and has kittens with another cat. And I used your credit card to buy it." _'Great. Just great.'_

"Aww! Nick!" "What is it, Maya?" "Not you! I named the cats Nick and Maya!" Phoenix just grimaced as he picked up the paperwork and sat down on his couch. "Well, time to actually work…I just wish I could take the day off, like Maya is." He said to himself as heard Maya ogling at the computer screen.

"Nick! These cats are so cute! I think they like each other!" Phoenix blushed at the thought. He knew it was immature, but Maya just said that the cat forms of their selves liked each other and that they were cute. He'd had a crush on the younger girl for a long time now.

The next day Phoenix walked in to the same scene in the office. "You're _still_ playing that Catz 5 game?" He had to admit, he expected her to have completely forgotten about it after yesterday. "Sure I am! It's so fun, and the cats are so adorable." _'There she goes, calling me and her adorable…_' he thought as a faint blush tinted his cheeks.

"How cute! Maya's cuddling with Nick!" _'This is ridiculous! Doesn't she realize how awkward the atmosphere is? Or is it just me?'_ The man in blue thought as he grabbed the toilet brush, ready to, once again, clean his toilet.

"Look, Maya," he called from the bathroom. "This is kind of awkward. Calling our cat forms cute and all. It'd be like calling you and me cute in real life!" He blushed and scrubbed the toilet even harder, shocked from his sudden boldness and the fact that he said that _out loud. _

"Well, Nick, you are cute!" She stated as if it was a simple matter. "Well…you've never told me that before!" He said, flustered. _'I can't believe this! She just says that I'm cute like it's nothing! Doesn't she know about how much I like her?'_

"Whatever you say, Maya." He finally said before cleaning the toilet once more. _'It's a good thing Pearls isn't here…' _ "Anyway, what do you want for dinner?" "Burgers! Duh, Nick!" _'Of course.' _

After grilling up the burgers and heating up the baked beans, they sat in silence. "Well, Nick? Aren't you gonna pray?" "Huh? Oh, sorry, Maya, I mind of spaced out there." "I noticed." They both bowed their heads and folded their hands. "Dear Lord, thank you for this food, and that we aren't living like Gumshoe. Amen." Phoenix prayed to his Savior. "Nick! What you just said was mean!" "What? I'm VERY thankful that we don't live like Gumshoe!" Maya went silent after he said this. "Yeah, I guess I am too." She eventually said.

"So, how are your cats doing?" "They're good, as usual. Tomorrow they should be full-fledged adult cats!" She shouted, excitedly and pumping her fist in the air. "Uh…is it that big of a deal?" "Of course it is! Anyway, Nick, I think I'm gonna head out now and check in on the village. See you tomorrow!" She said, throwing her plate away and heading towards the door.

"Alright, goodbye then." He responded as the door shut. "Hmmm…I wonder if taking care of a few virtual pets is really that fun." He muttered to himself as he walked to his computer. He watched as two cats hopped around the screen. _'They are cute…and they keep playing with each other.'_

Phoenix clicked around, bathing the cats and feeding them. "Did one of them just do a back flip? Something tells me that real cats can't do back flips…" He said as the Phoenix cat flipped for Maya. "Well, this is, ironically, accurate." Phoenix recognized the calico pattern on Maya's fur, and judging by the size and shape he was a Honey Bear breed.

"Well, I should be getting to bed, seeing as it's already eleven. " He headed towards his bed. "I wonder what Maya's thinking right now. Eh, I'll see her again tomorrow." He gradually fell into a comforting sleep with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Phoenix woke up to the sound of meows and purring. "Huh? Is Maya here already?" He hazily walked to his bathroom and straightened out his hair, brushed his teeth and took care of his morning routine.

"Maya, why are you here so early? It's nine in the morning!" He asked at the sight of her on his computer. She turned as if she was gonna say something, but her expression quickly turned to shock.

"Uh…Nick? Why are you only wearing your boxers?" She asked, blushing furiously as she tried to calm herself down. Sure enough, the attorney saw only his Steel Samurai boxers that Edgeworth had bought him. _'I'm still not sure why he bought me these…_' he thought as he ran to his bedroom and slammed the door.

He sat on his bed, his heart racing at the thought of Maya seeing him half naked. Eventually someone knocked on his door. "Um…Nick? May I come in?" Phoenix opened his door, since he was fully clothed now. "Uh…Maya? Can we forget that this happened?" "Sure, but I have good news!" "And what might that be?" WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!" She shouted, hugging him.


End file.
